Fist Thingy
The '''Fist Thingy '''is the first official way that contestants are eliminated on Inanimate Insanity. It is a red boxing glove with the label "Fist Thingy" on it attached to a gray pole that shoots out and punches the contestant that receives the most votes either from the contestants or viewers at full speed. It sends these contestants flying off the show to Idiotic Island, where the contestants shall remain unless they rejoin. The gray pole can shoot out straight forward or diagonally. The Arena Of Death The Fist Thingy makes its first appearance in this episode. It likely would have appeared in the previous episode, but was not used because of the tiebreaker and piano. It may however had been used offscreen, although this is unlikely since MePhone explains it in the following episode, although this can be said that this was included to introduce it to the viewers. In this episode, is introduced when Pencil appears after being offended by Nickel saying that pencils, which is what was to be given out at the elimination this episode instead of cookies, were stupid. MePhone is annoyed that Pencil interrupted the elimination, and hits her with the Fist Thingy, sending her back to BFDI. This also helps show what the Fist Thingy is to the contestants, and MePhone goes on to explaining what it is. After he is done explaining it, MePhone says "I know", referring to just how insanely dangerous this thing is. Baseball ends up receiving the most votes and MePhone tells him it is time to say goodbye. Baseball responds okay and says goodbye, and then is punched by the Fist Thingy, making him scream as he flies off the show. MePhone says "Later, Double B." One-Shot Wonder The Fist Thingy was not seen in this episode, unless you count the recap, since the viewers are told that they get to vote who is eliminated. The Stacker During the elimination, Nickel is safe from being eliminated due to MePhone not realizing that the "Nickle" votes were just misspelled and meant to say Nickel. So, Lightbulb is eliminated, and punched by the Fist Thingy. A New Stage In The Game While the Fist Thingy itself is not seen in this episode, Lightbulb is seen flying after her being hit by it and falling into Idiotic Island. She shatters upon impact, and Paper greets her remains. War De Guacamole MePhone states that Knife, "Mr. Tough Guy" has been eliminated. Knife is shocked and states that this cannot happen, and throws a punch at MePhone, and he jumps and avoids getting hit. The Fist Thingy then punches Knife away. The Fist Thingy later appears in this episode when MePhone realizes that the Nickle votes were meant for Nickel. The Fist Thingy punches Nickel away to Idiotic Island, and Lightbulb is sent back into the game, shattering once again upon hitting the ground. Sugar Rush Once again, the Fist Thingy was not seen in this episode, unless you count the recap, as it was replaced temporarily by a special Halloween transportation device that teleports Balloon to Idiotic Island. 4Seeing The Future The Fist Thingy temporarily serves MePhone 4S in this episode. Pepper is eliminated, but both Salt and Pepper are hit by the Fist Thingy since they were together hugging each other. However, only Pepper lands in Idiotic Island, as Salt just hits the cage and falls to the ground. The Snowdown Lightbulb is eliminated by one vote, and having already felt the Fist Thingy when she was unfairly eliminated earlier, she yells, "Omga! Not the Fist Thingy!" to which MePhone responds that there is no Fist Thingy. Lightbulb misinterprets this statement and thinks that she gets to stay. MePhone clarifies that she cannot, and the platform that she was standing on in the new redesigned elimination area tilts and she falls and of course shatters in Idiotic Island. The Fist Thingy is later seen in this episode now being used for a new purpose- to keep trespassers away from Idiotic Island, punching Bow away during the rejoining scenes when she tells viewers that she'll give them a chair if they vote for her, since she is not an actual contestant.